Adhesion between various materials in assemblies used for inkjet architecture present challenges, particularly in environments where high temperatures, non-neutral pH, piezoelectric or thermal actuation, or the like may be present alone or in combination. Furthermore, certain structural elements in inkjet printheads come into direct contact with inks, which can have various pH levels, e.g., high pH inks, and can also include components that can cause damage to contacted surfaces, e.g., surfactants, solvents, ionic additives, etc. For example, inks or components in inks have been known to attack inkjet ink printhead structures, particularly where there may be a structural vulnerability. One such location can be where two structures are attached together at a joint. By improving structural integrity of these joints, reliability of the inkjet printhead can be likewise improved. Thus, it would be desirable to provide improved structural integrity, particularly at the joints in printhead structures.